Le Rouge Est Amour
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Luigi entered the creepy castle, and try to go inside. But, can he protect himself or die with the trap of the castle? WalGi! Based of Vocaloid song. Rated T plus to M for safe


**Neh, why we make this fic? No one know, expect me and my twin Niagi. We still amateur writer. WalGi! Please review if this fic is interesting and leave it for not!**

* * *

The story about one castle, creepy, dark, no one know who's live there... The garden, full with corpse, blood everywhere, the organs is separated. People just think it's a wolf attack...

But, not as your think. There is lived a person, a man, with black outfit with purple. He's checking all of his house

"Who is my next target?"

=o=o=o=o=

Not far away, a man with green shirt and blue jeans walking front of his castle. He is took the castle.

"Who was living there?" ask the green-clad man. And he's enter to the garden.

Walking to the front of the door is hard. The mud is make him too hard for walking. And, until he is stomp something...

"What is that?" He is take the thing. And... "What the hell was that?!" Then, he is throw away from him.

He is walking again, avoid the thing make him look like want to say 'eww'. The hand, finger, heart, and more is make him sick. He's ignored it, and he already in front of the door

*knock* *knock*

"Excuse me...?"

None answer there

"...Hello?"

The door is unlocked. So, he can enter. The hall room is full of blood, and the carpet is red, the ladder is stained blood. Luigi, the green-clad man, is want to vomited. Who's live there?

=o=o=o=o=

"Interesting..." said the black-man. He is hide in his room, all the room is already record on CCTV.

=o=o=o=o=

"Huh? What's that...?" ask Luigi to himself. He's found the thing look like covered with blanket. When he opened it... He's screaming very loud. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL THAT?!" And He put it, run away to one room.

"Ugh!" My, my~ He's kissing with wall as know as hit the wall. No one know, why he not turn on the lamp and checking everywhere. After he rub his forehead, he is try to turn of the lamp, and... didn't work. He's frustased and leave the room, and going to upstair

"Hey!" He is seek the shadow, and disappears. "Why with this castle..."

=o=o=o=o=

Meanwhile, on Mushroom Kingdom...

"Peach! Peach!" Mario is panicking

"Why are you call me like that, Mario?" ask the Princess Peach

"Luigi... My little brother, is gone!" said Mario, still panicking. "Since yesterday!"

"What?! Did he call you before he leaving?" ask the Princess again

"No," said Mario. "That's why I panicking like this!"

"Okay, let's we searching together!" said Princess Peach

=o=o=o=o=

He never know the scene is gonna make himself is dangerous. Luigi with singing is doesn't know who was in his back.

"Mari-ummpp!"

"I think I hear someone call me..." said Mario

"Maybe your imagination," said Princess Peach

"I think so," said Mario, followed Princess

=o=o=o=o=

He's lying on sofa. Try to moving, but still on same position. "Damn... Why I'm still unlucky... Mario, help me... Please..."

The door is opened. The black-purple man is enter the room.

"W-who are you?" said Luigi

"You don't have to know it, Luigi..." said the man

'What he want to do now?'

"If you know, Luigi. You're still trapped in my trap. This the punishment for entered people's home without permittion," said the man

He take the pocket knife and stabbing Luigi stomach.

"O-ohok!" Luigi is vomiting the bloods. "S-stop..."

"Never, because 'Le Rouge Est Amour', 'Red is Love'," said the man. still stabbing on different place. The right arm, and chest. Then, he stop the continuing stab. "I hope your brother or your best friend teribbly sad with you, dead in my lovely red castle..."

"You... You're sick..." said Luigi, still vomiting blood.

"Goodbye, Luigi Mario~" Finally, he stab Luigi heart. more blood Luigi vomiting from mouth and drinking it by Waluigi, the black-pyscho man. "Meet me on hell~"

Luigi then lying on floor. many blood cover the floor. Then, Waluigi slice him into 8 piece. place it on his garden.

"Now, who want to visiting his haunted castle...?"

=o=o=o=o=

"Luigi!" Mario call his name

"Luigi! Where are you?!" said Princess Peach

Without people know, he following it from behind. And he is smiling.

'I am here, Mario, Princess...'

* * *

***Read it* Oh no, how mean am I... Why Waluigi, Y U NO You doing that to your pair?! Okay, I think I must end this author note. Ciao!**

**~Luigi01-Niagi02 Project**


End file.
